1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to projectiles for ammunition, especially to a multipart, separable projectile of antipersonnel utility.
2. Prior Art
Effective close-in support of men and material is a mandatory requirement for modern gun systems. Recent advances in medium caliber, i.e., 20 to 30mm ammunition designs have brought about significant improvements towards this end. For instance, controlled fragmentation high explosive rounds, and multiple flechette rounds have greatly increased the survivability of the modern armed vehicle against ambush. However, these munitions have their limitations. The controlled fragmentation HE round or an air burst, cased shrapnel round, such as are respectively shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,401,483 issued June 4, 1946, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,244,046 issued Oct. 23, 1916, have no capability at very close ranges; and the multiple-flechette round such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,681 issued Nov. 26, 1968, has very limited effectiveness at extended ranges.